Apple White/Royally Ever After Diary
Every once in a while I like to settle into a nice quiet corner of the Beanstalk Bakery to relax. I'll check out all the latest fashions on my MirrorPad, saving my favorites to my Wishfulist page, sipping my Hextra-Foam Hocus Latte and letting my mind wander. Today, as I was browsing the Princess Wear Daily site, I couldn't believe what I saw: the most hexquisite gold-dusted lace ever after! It reminded me of my mom's coronation portrait, painted when she was crowned queen. The gown she wore that day was covered in lace like this, and I realized how special it would be to wear a gown like hers when I become queen one day. I'll be "Queen Apple White." The thought of it made me catch my breath. Suddenly I could picture everything: my coronation, my gown, and my entire story from its Once Upon a Time. Maybe, just maybe, my fairytale would sound something like... ~''Chapter 1~'' Once upon a time, I lived in a royal castle ruled by the most spellbinding evil queen ever after, Raven Queen. So much had happened since our time at Ever After High, and now here I was: her personal assistant! One day, as I was polishing her cauldron collection with the help of some woodland friends, Hunter Huntsman hexted me to say I had been summoned to go pick up a Hocus Latte for Raven. Strange that she doesn't ask me herself, I mused as I headed out. But just as I reached the edge of the castle grounds, Hunter jumped out from behind a tree! "Apple!" he said, "You have to run! Now! Raven has had enough of your enchanting singing-as-you-work, and she says the woodland creatures you attract are making her castle too adorable. She wants you gone! You have to run!" What? How could she?? And how could Hunter? He could have at least hinted that I should bring my MirrorPhone charger with me! Oh wishing well. He was helping me escape, after all. So I thanked him sincerely and turned to face the forest. Secretly, I was a little hexcited for this part of the story, except, wait a spell...somehow the Dark Forest was so much bigger than I remembered...and murkier, too. Before I could catch my breath, a cold mist curled out from beneath the trees and seemed to reach out to me, making me shiver. Deep breath, Apple. This is the path to your destiny! Without looking back, I stepped into the shadows... ~''Chapter 2''~ Oh my hex, I do NOT recommend visiting the Dark Forest! Every night since I was just a nursery rhyme, Mom would tell me her fairytale so I would know it by heart when it was my turn. I guess I thought that if I knew the story, I wouldn't be afraid when it happened to me. Right? Well, try telling that to the Dark Forest with its whispering trees and enveloping fog. To be honest, I was nervous frightened absolutely petrified! I wasn't in there for three wishes before I began to run, but the Dark Forest isn't a great place to run. Roots tripped me, branches snagged my clothes, spiderwebs clung to my tear-drenched cheeks. The next thing I remember is waking up – clothes soaked, leaves in my hair – in a small meadow filled with clear sunlight, a tiny cottage at one end, and a large sign above it that read COTTAGE OF THE SEVEN DWARFS & Gift Shop''.'' I was so relieved to see it, I couldn't even manage any surprise at the gift shop. (Apparently, after Mom's fairytale, they had a lot of tourists stop by to see Snow White's famous former home.) Still, the little house was even more charming than I'd imagined, although it certainly did need tidying up! I don't think the Dwarfs have cleaned even once since Mom was last there. Thankfully, her old apron was still hanging in the kitchen, so I put it on and got right to work, singing again, making myself at home. ~''Chapter 3''~ Word traveled quickly that my fairytale was happening, and people flocked the cottage so they could post the latest news of my story to their MyChapter pages. I really couldn't go anywhere without being followed by MirrorPhone cameras! To make matters worse, a rumor was spreading that Raven Queen was furious, declaring HER poison apple would be THE END of my fairytale. I was concerned, but the Dwarfs definitely had their beards in a twist. They insisted I stay indoors all day for safekeeping, which was terribly lonely. I mean, I couldn't even message my friends: the MirrorNetwork in the woods was as slow as cold porridge! Then, one morning while the Dwarfs were busy in the gift shop, an old peddler woman came knocking on the cottage door. Of course I knew to be on the watch for a peddler selling delicious apples, but this one had no fruit at all in her basket. Instead, her basket was full of fresh-baked goods from Beanstalk Bakery! Oh, I could have traded my Happily Ever After for a taste! And I suppose I very nearly did, because when I bit into that first still-warm crumb cake muffin, I recognized the flavor instantly: cinnamon POISON APPLE! Oh no!! Thank the Wishing Star, it seems the rumors about the poison apple being THE END were just that: rumors. I had fallen into an enchanted sleep after all, unable to move or wake myself up. Remind me to tell Briar that it isn't so bad, though. With enchanted sleep, you can dream about anything you choose, and I dreamed about becoming queen. I dreamed about my coronation day and all the good I could accomplish once I was crowned. After so much trouble, my Happily Ever After was about to come true! And then, it finally happened: my dream was interrupted by a kiss. A perfect kiss, a kiss that seemed to melt away the heavy sleeping spell with an equally perfect and happy warmth. Although, it was sort of too slobbery and wet, to be honest. In fact, now my whole face was dripping and ... wait a minute ... I opened my eyes, and I saw ... my latte? My latte! Oh, I'm back in the Beanstalk Bakery! I must have dozed off while I was daydreaming, and right into my Hocus Latte, too! Well, I sighed as I quickly dried off, hoping no one had noticed, One day I'll see my Happily Ever After. One day. Category:Diaries Category:Apple White Pages